At2g12900.1/PDB
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& BEGIN /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Successfully read 2 file paths from WYRM_file_paths.txt generic_input /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/ generic_output /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/ Sequence file type = 3 Sequence type = 3 Got here 1 Got here 2 Got here 3 Sequence 1 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Sequence 2 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Read 2 amino_acid sequences from PIR Sequence file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/At2g12900-2b9cB.pir.txt Assigned types to 264 residues in Sequence 2-12900, 0 remain unknown Assigned types to 142 residues in Sequence 2b9cB, 122 remain unknown Successfully read 576 entries for residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Read the residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Translated sequence file At2g12900-2b9cB.pir.txt into sequence alignment. >2B9C.pdb Made from 2301 ATOM records in 2B9C.pdb ELDRAQERLATALQKLEEAEKAADESERGMKVIESRAQKDEEKMEIQEIQ LKEAKHIAEDADRKYEEVARKLVIIESDLERAEERAELSEGKCAELEEEL KTVTNNLKSLEDKVEELLSKNYHLENEVARLKKLVGQLVEEELDRAQERL ATALQKLEEAEKAADESERGMKVIESRAQKDEEKMEIQEIQLKEAKHIAE DADRKYEEVARKLVIIESDLERAEERAELSEGKCAELEEELKTVTNNLKS LEDKVEELLSKNYHLENEVARLKKLVGE Best alignment: 2B9C.pdb 67 EVARKLVIIESDLERAEERAELSEGKCAELEEELKTVTNNLKSLEDKVE- 115 ++ ++ +E+ E+ +L E L E K +T ++SLE + + 2-12900 143 DLEHRIKFLENKNALIFEKIKLLEKDKTILMNEKKEITIQIESLEQQAQL 192 2B9C.pdb 115 -ELLSKNYHLENEVARLKKLVGQLVEEELDRAQERLATALQKLEEAEKA 163 + L++ H+E E ++ + + EL R + LQ E +++ 2-12900 193 RDALTEKLHVEIERLKVITISNEKGSVELQRLKMETCEVLQYRREFDRS 241 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 173 index1 76 path 152 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 181 index1 84 path 160 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 185 index1 88 path 164 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 187 index1 90 path 166 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 193 index1 96 path 172 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 196 index1 99 path 175 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 198 index1 101 path 177 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 201 index1 104 path 180 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 206 index1 109 path 185 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 207 index1 110 path 186 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 208 index1 111 path 187 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 219 index1 122 path 200 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 222 index1 125 path 203 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 225 index1 128 path 206 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 226 index1 129 path 207 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 227 index1 130 path 208 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 233 index1 136 path 214 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 1093 index1 137 path 215 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 1094 index1 138 path 216 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 1095 index1 139 path 217 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 1096 index1 140 path 218 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 1097 index1 141 path 219 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 1098 index1 142 path 220 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 1099 index1 143 path 221 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 1100 index1 144 path 222 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 1101 index1 145 path 223 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 1102 index1 146 path 224 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 1103 index1 147 path 225 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 1104 index1 148 path 226 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 1105 index1 149 path 227 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 1106 index1 150 path 228 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 1107 index1 151 path 229 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 1108 index1 152 path 230 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 1109 index1 153 path 231 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 1110 index1 154 path 232 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 1111 index1 155 path 233 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 1112 index1 156 path 234 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 1113 index1 157 path 235 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 1114 index1 158 path 236 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 1115 index1 159 path 237 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 1116 index1 160 path 238 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 1117 index1 161 path 239 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 1118 index1 162 path 240 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 1119 index1 163 path 241 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted 44 residues for visualization Wrote PyMOL macro into file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/At2g12900-2b9cB.pir.txt.2B9C.pdb.conservation.pml The program /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues At2g12900-2b9cB.pir.txt PIR amino_acid 2B9C.pdb _ 100.0 BLOSUM62.dat completed successfully. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@